


You Make My Heart Shake

by Razzledazzy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Reunions, post-feywild, this was for critical role rarepair week but im a diaster here it is half a year later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzledazzy/pseuds/Razzledazzy
Summary: Zahra and Vex'ahlia have a moment once she returns from the feywild.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was actually written before any of the feywild episodes came out, and I actually haven't caught up with the series since then but this was just sitting around in my drafts waiting to be published.
> 
> So please turn a blind eye to continuity errors.
> 
> Check out my profile for links you can find me at.

Few herbs had sprouted through the late crust of snow to flourish in the rocky soil of Whitestone, but given the depleted state of Whitestone's medicinal supplies, Zahra was keeping a critical eye on their progress. Every morning she would clear away the muddy slush of melted snow from the pale green leaves and judge their health, providing shade and water when it was needed. So long as there wasn’t another hard freeze there would be enough herbs for the flourishing city to depend on in the coming year.

But that wouldn’t help them in a war, there’s no way it would be enough to help all the wounded that suffered under the rule of the Conclave. Vox Machina were leading the charge, so the final conflict was coming sooner rather than later.  They were all working under a tight schedule. The herbs would have to make due like everyone else.

A shout echoed across the courtyard as the tiefling warlock looked up from the herbs she had been examining. The rich voice tumbled over Zahra’s ears, and the tiefling smiled at the dark half-elf. Vex’ahlia was walking briskly down the shaded promenade, a bounce in her step and a wickedly curved bow of thorns slung across her back.

“Vex’ahlia!” she called back out of joy. They feywild was tricky, and Vox Machina’s safe return had never been guaranteed. A butterfly of relief fluttered in her heart as she took in Vex’ahlia’s appearance. The archer had started sprinting down the cobblestones, and Zahra opened her arms to catch the ranger as she flung herself forward.

The scents of hundreds of different flowers drifted off Vex’s as they hugged, like she had brought the entire feywild home with her. The soft scent surrounding the grip of iron she had around Zahra’s thin dress. Muffled sounds came from where Vex had burrowed her head into Zahra’s hair. Each mumbled puff soft against the skin of her neck.

“Darling, I can’t hear you,” Zahra chuckled, reaching up to smooth part of Vex’s hair

“I missed you! I wish you had been there with us. We had to face our father. It wasn’t pretty but- oh, you should have seen this horrid drawing we had a satyr make of him and we hung it above his throne and Keyleth stone shifted it into the wall permanently. It was amazing!” Vex’ahlia was laughing despite the tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

Zarha smiled softly. She was enchanted by Vex’ahlia’s mannerisms as always. Watching the way emotions played across those rich brown eyes was something Zahra could do for hours, maybe days.

The emotion on Vex’s face changed suddenly, shadows crossing over her eyes for a moment. Just as Zahra moved to comfort Vex, the ranger surged up on her toes to press a kiss to Zahra’s lips.

Zahra’s tail flicked into a bush in surprise and her arm slipped down to hold Vex firmly around the waist, pressing them together in order to take some of the ranger’s weight and keep them from falling over.

Vex kissed Zahra like a hunter in pursuit of prey, disregarding the thorny underbrush or sharp teeth behind gentle lips. So much had built up to this moment, giving herself over to it fully was the least she could do.

They kissed until they started falling back towards the plants, and Zahra leaned back to steady them away from the fragile herbs.

Her tail wrapped around Vex’s arm, smiling as she looked into her eyes. “I’ve been worried this whole week that something would go wrong. That a strange time dilation would take your group and when you returned I would be aged and on death’s door, or you would return after having lived out your entire lives. Cassandra was on the brink of tears after she realized there was a change of Percival living out his life without her a second time,” Zahra murmured.

“Zahra, love,” Vex whispered, placing a finger over the tieflings lips.

Zahra smiled at her, a grin widening over sharp teeth. “... yes?”

Fingers nimble from archery wound strands of white hair around her fingers, pulling her face closer, “Shut up and kiss me.”

The glint in her eyes matched the intensity of Vex’s gaze, “As you command.”


End file.
